Reality's cold truth
by 4SnowAngels
Summary: The world, its not the best place, but it's not the worst. When rationality fails to explain whats going on, how would one comprehend the situation? No one would be able to, let alone four kids who are about to find out how cold the real world is. Enter SBRUB.S. (The fanfic will have two stories that are linked and will branch off into separate ones, please read it too!)
1. Chapter 1

A young girl sits on her chair, tomorrow is her 12th birthday. Wait, why do you care about that? Whatever... This young girls name is Lina. You are now Lina. You like anime. You don't really like school girl anime but you like horror and action, you also like fantasy. You may not look it, but normal things that most people your age like don't really interest you. You love eating lollipops, but you hate eating in general. You like cats and bunnies and you hate chickens. You hate socks. You could stand here all day thinking about what you like and what you hate, but you know what, you have better things to do, so you stop thinking about yourself and go on your computer. Your Pesterchum handle is silverScientist, you never put , or because you just don't. Your weapon of choice is a mace

condescendingCourage started pestering silverScientist

CC: hi

SS: hi

CC: So you are a fail of a living human or just the crap of the world.

SS: what are you talking about?

CC: Cut the act of being nice I know how you are.

SS: I wasn't acting! =(

CC: Oh you right you are too much of a retard to know how to do that!

SS: tehehehe

CC: Shut the fuck up.

SS: and what if I said no =). Jk anyways did you want to tell me something or are you just here to talk?

CC: I am here to kill you.

SS: oh that's nice.

CC: OMG you really are stupid I am here to tell you something!

SS: ?

CC: If I could see you right now I would be punching you.

SS: Nice to know now what did you want to tell me?

CC: the way you are so calm right now is pissing me off.

SS: just say what you want to say I want to do stuff!

CC: like what :|

SS: Um well you won't get it….

CC: Dumb anime

SS: Don't call it dumb! And no not Anime but its going to be one =)

CC: ?

SS: Never mind its just really awesome and I am at the school trial part so I am eager to go back to it

CC: Well then just calm down and stopping being hyper about it!

SS: I don't think that is possible =(

CC: JUST GO to your mailbox!

SS: ?

You don't get what she was talking about, but I guess you will just go to your mailbox. It couldn't hurt, could it? Anyways you go to your mailbox. You need to make sure your parents don't see you because you just got a feeling it will make things complicated. To them you are just a normal girl who likes normal things, and they can think that way if they want. Your parents are I bit over protective of because you are the youngest chilled. Anyways you look in your mailbox and see…. Wait is that Sburb.S? You have no clue what the .S stands for but whatever. This game was supposed to come tomorrow on your birthday, it came early yay! Your friend must have been yelling at you for not seeing that it came today. Well that's your best friend for ya!

You go back to your room

You go back on your computer to tell your friend you found it

SS: The game!The game is here!

CC: Yes you took so long I thought you got lost in your mailbox.

SS: tehehe wow!

CC: So are you going to play it?

SS: lets see .…what do you think =)

CC: The dumb face tells me yes.

SS: ding ding we have a winner!

CC: Yay! Do I get one wish?

SS: Sure why not.

CC: I wish for you to die :D

SS: tehehe nope not happening

CC: No punctuation there.

SS: I don't feel like putting it anymore

SS: Anyways do the other two know about this

CC: There not as dumb as you.

SS: THEY ARENT =O

CC: I wish

SS: hey you do realize that I am not dumb!

CC: You're so dumb but smart.

SS: you make no-

CC: heeeheeee FUN!

SS: did you snap….

CC: FUN FUN FUN !

SS: Put one more fun there I like the number 4 you put 3

CC: Nope I won't.

SS: *sigh* I will tell LD you can tell FF about the game coming early

CC: NO I will tell LD you tell FF

SS:….. um ok why not =)

condescendingCourage cased pestering silverScientist

You wonder why she didn't want to pester FF…. well, you can ask later! Time to tell FF about the game coming early.

silverScientist started pestering furiousFangs

SS: Hey! =D

FF: what the FUCK do you want

SS: Can you guess?

FF: Screw the guessing game its for losers

SS: =(

FF: :D SHIT that looks like a constipated version of you

SS: ?

FF: Are you going to leave me the HELL alone or tell me something

SS: I think I will go with telling you something

FF: Spit it out then you stupid fool

SS: You know that game that is supposed to come tomorrow ….

FF: The one you forced me to get

SS: yep that one

FF: What about it, did you SHIT on it you know that's not where you are supposed to SHIT

SS: Ewwww no WTF! It came on day early

FF: Sweeeett

SS: Go get it

FF: When I feel like it

SS: You feel like it now?

FF: I will feel like it WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA PLAY IT YOU MADE ME GET IT

SS: Time to go freeze hell so you will go get it~~~~

FF: FINE! I am getting it BITCH

You are now Eric, the so called FF. You are a boy who hates many things. One thing you hate is your friends they are so bothersome, always worrying about you. You hate it when people keep secrets from you. You love a girl named Tina. She is perfect in every way…. You need to tell her one day. You like to troll people. You tend to get mad very fast. If you like cats and sad music, you are forever alone to you. You weapon is a nunchuck because those things are badass.

Well it's time to go get that game. You could go down the stairs but that's for wimps so instead you pull out a rope, put it out your window and start to climb down. You then go to your mailbox, Get the game then climb the rope back to your room. LIKE A BOSS! Okay are you going to play this… nah you can take a nap for now

Because Eric is sleeping lets be CC. You are now CC, in other words you are now Christina but your friends call you , not Eric because that's too close to the name of the girl of his dreams, and that is not you. Anyways, you are girl who has fun picking on her friends. You don't get along with most people because you seem cold and quiet but, deep down you are kinda girly. You like dogs and you like to dress up your hair but , your mom insets that you put it in a ponytail. Your best friend is Lina. You hate clay and cats. You like to sing but you suck at it so you never sing in front of others. You are polite to people unless they are your friends. Your weapon of choice is a double sided spear. Your handle is condescendingCourage.

Well as your best friend Lina… well that's what she likes to be called in truth her name is Sara, Lina is her middle name. Well getting back to what you were thinking, as your best friend Lina said it's time to tell LD about the game coming early. You almost had to pester FF, Eric that would be a disaster. Why it would be…. just because. Well, time to pester LD

condescendingCourage started pestering laughingDoctor

CC:…

LD: Yola !

CC: You know that game Sbrub.S

LD: Noooooooo I don't know it well okay I do

LD: If you're trying to tell me that it came early I know

LD: I check my mail box everyday OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN

CC: I didn't expect that from you well good for you… *cough* loser

LD: Do I win something because I check my mail and I heard that AHAHAHAHHAHA

CC: You win a punch to the face and idc if you heard that.

LD: no no no no not good I want something different I don't like punches to the face

CC: Whatever no price for you.

LD: what what what eve v ev everrrrrrrr~

CC: Are you singing?

LD: yes I am lalalalallaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CC: Your voice is killing my ears even if I can't hear you, so stop.

LD: yourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr nooooooooooooooooooo funnnnnnnnn!

LD: btw are we going to play the game

CC: We are but not right now I have to ask Lina if we are ready to play.

LD: Okayyyyyy

CC: Are you high?

LD: yessssssssssssssssssss jk

CC:….. weirdo

LD: I am wired and I know it~~~~

CC: No more singing…

CC: James stop just stop.

LD: You said my name now I might die

CC: ?

LD: ?

CC?

LD:?

CC: Ttyl but I wish never .

LD: that nice of you!

CC: How?

LD: its opposite day so that means you wish you could always talk to me

CC: Stupid, that's all I am going to say about your last sentence.

LD: boo hoo you made me cry

CC: The crying doctor should be your name; CD not LD.

LD: but I don't like that name so I shouldn't cry I will laugh so I can keep my name

CC: You are just so AHHHHHH!

LD: thank you thank you =D

CC: Bye.

LD: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

condescendingCourage ceased pestering laughingDoctor

You are still . Well, time to go ask Lina about what Eric said in regards to the game's early arrival.

condescendingCourage started pestering silverScientist

SS: Hey ! What did James say?

CC: He found it without the game without me telling him me. Also I see you are back to the ! and ?

SS:* clap clap clap clap* he is smart

SS: Oh I forgot I stopped it with you…. Old habits die hard

CC: No he is not smart…. Also I idc about habits

CC: So what did the short shit say?

SS: You mean Eric? He said he got the game.

SS: He jumped out of his window to get it can you imagine that!

CC: All I can imagine is him jumping and landing on the ground with a big splat

CC: Oh god I am actually imagining that

SS: teeheheh that Eric he is always so loud so he will land with a loud splat

SS: Also he got the game but I think he is sleeping

CC:….. why do you think that he is sleeping

SS: because he is not answering his messages plus that's the kind of thing he would do

CC:…..

SS: Why so silent you are normally louder with me

CC: Well its… never mind

SS: Keeping secrets from your best friend is not good

CC:…..

SS: Its fine I think I know what you want to say

CC: YOU DO

CC: WHAT IS IT THEN!

SS: gtg James is pestering me

CC: no YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW LITTLE SHIT

SS: no gtg and I am taller then you

CC: BIG SHIT THEN

SilverScientist Ceased pestering condescendingCourage


	2. Chapter 2

**AAN: In this story there will be two different plots running that to some extent connect, but later one of them will complete become a separate story. This half that you are reading is the second plot that will eventually get its own story. Also please note that a different person than me writes these parts. I will tell you when it's her chapters and when it is mine at the beginning by an author's note. The author of the main story is written by Alina, and the plot that that will divulge is written by Theseus. Theseus's Author's Notes will be noted as TAN and me, Alina's are AAN. Thank you and enjoy! **

You do not have a true name... but you can be called Camilla. You also do not have a nationality, but you reside in Seattle, Wa. As you enter your Apartment a number of unfinished ART PROJECTS are scattered around. You just do art because you need something to do, but it can barely be called an INTEREST. You have a SISTER, but you haven't seen her since you moved into this place. You have a few FRIENDS, if they can even be called that. Going out with those friends is one of the few things you do. You also have a EXTRAORDINARILY HORRID TASTE IN MUSIC, with your favourite artists being AVRIL LAVIGNE, BLINK 182 and TIMBALAND. As you gaze your blank apartment walls, you catch through the corner of your eye some METAL PUNKS.

You sneer at the PUNKS. What do they know, anyways? They're just a bunch of no-morals, loose, good for nothing IMBECILES anyways. Their hair is ugly and weird and their music is non-stop screaming. You've heard it once; the band was called Black Sabbath. It's just a British guy screaming into a mic, and you and your "friend" Nicole mutually agreed you would never try that shit again. Anyways, your computer beeps. A new message.

MistyMaiden began pestering WaitingCaramel

MM: Hey Cammy!

WC: Hello there Nicole!

MM: So are you coming with us?

WC: Oh, where?

MM: Don't be so thick Camilla, you know where!

WC: Oh you mean Wallace's picnic! You guys wait at my place, are you two bringing Harriet as well?

MM: Of course! She'll be coming with us to pick you up, seeing someone doesn't have a car right now.

WC: Don't remind me. This is what happens when you lend your car to a cuckoonuthead like Louis .

MM: He said he'll pay for it, so don't worry about it. Alright then, see you at your place!

WC: Wait, one last thing.

MM: Hm?

WC: You sure Poppi isn't coming?

MM: Duh, why would we invite her? What a skank! Who does she think she is, trying to set Delilah up with Wallace anyways even though she KNOWS he's with me. After that incident last Christmas, no way I'd invite her or Delilah. Delilah is such a jealous bitch anyways. When will she learn that ITS OVER between her and Wallace?

WC: Never. Once a ho, always a ho. It was her fault she lost Wallace anyways, she's the one who rides around town! Anyways, that's for later, see you in 10 minutes!

MM: Bye!

Mistymaiden has ceased pestering waitingCaramel

Suddenly, a popup window appears on the computer. You read it.

Hot guys at the downtown office in Seattle, waiting for you. WARNING: You may know some of them. If you encounter anyone you know here, do not say anything.

You glare angrily at the image of the poised young man, his rosy cheeks flushed against skin white as the full moon. How you hated him and everything he represented, from his slightly wavy, dark brown hair to the rectangular frames perched wantonly over his jade eyes. How you hated his half removed clothing, and the physique that lay beneath. Tear that flesh asunder. Gritting your teeth, you close the ad.

"Ding dong!"

In your seething anger you never realised the bell rang. Maybe Wallace and Nicole were here now. They'll help clear your mind of this fog.

You open the door, but neither Wallace nor Nicole, or Harriet or anyone recognisable stands there. In their footsteps, in their place, you see a small white box. Curious, you examine this box. The only word printed on it, in large black capital letters, is the word Suburbia. Suburbia, of monotony. Suburbia, the grand prison in this land of freedom. No return address, not even a postal stamp.

When you open the box, there is nothing but a small, white disk. The only words written on there are Suburbia, again, but this time is also the word, Server 3. Following your instinct, and your curiosity, you slide the white disk into your computer. The lights flicker to life, and your face is splashed in marigold.


	3. Chapter 3

**AAN: hey I know not many people are reading this but the few that are please review it, it would make my day! Also somethings will be different here than in homestuck because this is a different universe and a different copy of the game there is bound to be SOME differences.**

You are now Lina… you hate to say this, but you lied. You aren't being pestered by James; in fact you are being pestered by someone you haven't told you friends about. You yourself don't know much about her. You have been talking to her since you were five, but she never told you her name, she just said that she will tell you when the time is right. In fact she is the one who asked you to play this game; she said it was necessary, and if we didn't do it everyone will die! Anyways she is pestering you if it can even be called that, she has no handle, unless a symbol counts!

∞ started pestering silverScientist

∞: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Linnnnnnnnna!

SS: hi! i see your as hyper as you normally are =D

∞: Why yes I am!

SS: so….. can you run it by me why we have to play this game again?

∞: Ummmm okay I can do that, I think.

∞: The world is going to end and everyone is going to die, I know this because I can see the future and you know I am not lying, I have shown you proof that I am telling the truth. Anyways as I said the world is going to end and the only way to stop it is if you play this game!

SS:… um how will the game help…. i forgot

∞: It just will! Trust meeeeeeeeeeee you know I can see the future so I know what to doooooo

∞: We are friiiiiiiennnnnnds you should trust meeeeeeeeee!

SS: well okay but can i ask one more thing?

∞: Okay! What might that be?

SS: how come and Eric and James have to play this game too?

∞: Well I can't tell you that but all I will say is that that's what happens in the future, you 4 play it and the world is okay! So if it's fine in the future I think letting you 4 play it now is necessary!

SS: i dont follow…

∞: Oh don't worry so much I got it alllllll under control I will even help you get the game ready and everything! Just trust me like you always do my one and only friend Lina!

∞: Oh and remember don't tell your friends about me or anything I have told you about the game :O you better remember not to or I will haunt yooooooooooou!

SS: lol okay but i still dont get why

∞: Just don't I have my reasons

SS: okay i guess….. hey one more thing =)

∞: Wow you are fuuuulllllll of Qs today!

SS: i know! SO the Q is…. i trust you and you trust me so can i finally know you name

∞:…. In due time Sara in due time

SS: ='( and call me Lina not Sara

∞: Got it I am just pulling your leg!

SS: okay then ;) bye

∞: Do you have to gooooo soooo sooooon!

∞: I get lonely when you are gone; you are the only one I can talk to

SS: sorry! i know youre lonely but my other friends need me too…. you could talk to them

∞: Nooope I am good! Bye then.

∞ ceased pestering silverScientist

Okay now that that's done its time to get this game going! You open up the package with the game; in it you see an item that is next to the game, it says sylladex on it. You have no clue what that is but going by how it looks it seems to be some kind of storage thing…. well you can worry about that when the time comes! For now you should just get the god fucking game going!

silverScientist opened a memo on RISE AND SHINE THE GAME IS ON!

SS: i know that a lame name but idc

SS: so guys the time has come to play this game

laughingDoctor responded to the memo

LD: Like we didn't know that~

SS: oh hi James

LD: hiiiiiii Lina

SS: hi

LD: hiii

SS: hi

condescendingCourage responded to the memo

CC: I better come here before you guys turn this into a stupid chat

LD: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

SS: thats no fun =(

CC: Life isn't fun.

CC: Hey did any of you see the thing called sylladex in there package of the game?

LD: I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIID is that a good thing?

SS: i did too for that matter and i don't know if thats a good thing

LD: I was talking to

SS: ohhh…..

CC: Yeah, anyways what is it?

SS: i dont know for certain but i took a look at it and it seems to be a storage thing

furiousFangs responded to the memo

FF: Aw FUCK that was a good nap I dreamed about the beautiful lovely and PERFECT Tina. I wish that dream was real. I can tell you all that happened in this wonderful dream

SS: i was right you were sleeping! =O go meee

CC: Your dream is a dream just a fucking dream we don't need the details and her name is too close to mine.

FF: FUUUCK you both

FF: anyways I didn't come here to play with you SHITS I needed to ask something

LD: ASK AWAY

CC: ?...

SS: who do you want to ask?

FF: Anyone but seeing as you are the smart one I will ask you

LD: heyyy I am smart

FF: SHUT IT

LD: meep

CC: okay…. So what is it….

FF: What kind of FUCKING game is this and what is the point of it

SS:…. i don't know much but i think it's a game that will save us

FF: what the HELL

CC: You never said anything about saving.

LD: I agree!

SS:…. It will save us from boredom teehehehe you thought our lives i got you good ahahaha! ;)

LD: ohhhh okay lol

CC: I smell a rat.

FF: you do

CC: Omg, it's an expression!

SS: anyways you all have the server copy and the other one right?

FF: hell yeah

CC: Yeah.

LD: yesss

SS: okay so like most multiplayer games i think you will be the server of one person and that person is the server of another

CC: I never played a game like that.

SS: you poor girl you havent played many games have you

CC: Shut it!

SS: okay

SS:…..

CC: You can speak, stupid!

SS: yay okay then so i have a plan for who will serve who

LD: Lets hear it!

FF: Idc

SS: oh i know you care

SS: The plan is i serve , serves James, James serves Eric and Eric serves me

FF: Why do I have to serve YOU

FF: I mean youre so FUCKING lame you make James look cool

LD: :D

SS: fine how about i serve and serves you Eric and you serve James and James for me

CC:… I rather serve James then the short shit over there.

SS: OMG i cant make any of you happy all you guys do is complain i mean the time has come for us to play and all you can do is this! I know you guys can do better than that and

CC: Okay, but before you start ranting at us, I say we go with your first plan: Short Shit will just have to deal with you.

FF: fine and I AM NOT SHORT YOU ARE ALL JUST BIG

FF: VERY BIG BABYS

SS: i wish i was a baby

LD: awwww little baby Lina

LD: Did I tell you my mom dressed me up as a girl when I was little

CC: Yes James, we know you showed us the picture of that!

CC: It scared me for life, what an ugly baby.

FF: I think he was adorable makes me wonder what HAPPENED

SS: teehehehe

LD: HEY

SS: anyways

LD: you take that back Eric

FF: no I spoke the ugly truth

SS: guys….

LD: I am going to cry

FF: youre still a baby

SS: GUYS

LD: I am not I was joking you asshole

FF: You wanna go buddy

LD: Oh this is war now

CC:…..

FF: You called war ON ME

LD: I did! Now what you going to about it shorty!

SS: FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD I AM TALKING HERE

FF: Oh you did not just call me short

CC: Lina no one wants to hear what you have to say.

SS: we are never going to get to playing are we *very loud stressed sigh*

FF: YOUR FUCKING RIGHT WE ARE NEVER GOING TO PLAY

SS: so you were reading what i said and still you ignored me!

FF: Yeah its fun to get you pissed

SS: i was not pissed i was just trying to get your attention

FF: I wish I could see YOU IN FULL FUCKING RAGE for once

SS: not happing

CC: I wish I could see the dumbbell in rage too.

CC: Hey did James die; he hasn't talked in a while?

LD: nope I didn't die surprisingly!

LD: I went to get a snack :D

CC: Fatty!

LD: I am not

SS: he is not

CC: Shut up!

SS: nooooo

SS: Okay guys are you ready to play the game! upupupupu

FF: FINE I WILL PLAY LETS DO THIS SHIT FOR REAL AHAHAHA

LD: okayyyyyyy lets play its not like it will kill anyone heeheehe

CC …lets just play it….. behehe

The four kids truly believe that they are different from most kids there age; they like to think they know the world, and in a way they do, but when their laughter fades and they start to play they will truly see how big the world is and how cruel life is; crueler then what anyone could imagine. Christina, Lina, James and Eric put the game in.

∞_: Come little children, the times come to play…._

ENTER==== SBRUB.S

**AAN: The way sylladices are in this is different, they work the same way as they do in canon but they come with the game in this. Also as you can see at the end the point of view was different, I will be doing that sometimes so please keep that in mind. Reviews are wanted please :D **


End file.
